


Four Words

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over three years since Joel and Ray got together and now Joel wants to ask the big question, to make it as official as possible but, the only problem is that he doesn't know how to ask it but, when he asks around he gets the idea of a treasure hunt and at the end of it, Joel is going to ask the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Words

Joel takes a deep sigh as he sits as his desk, the keeps checking his shorts pocket as if the content inside is going to go missing at any minute.  
Today was the day right? The day where he’s going to ask that big question.  
For a long time he was scared of this kind of commitment, scared of the rejection or spilling all kinds of cash in order to make it special.  
Everyone made their suggestions but, nothing clicked with him. Either it was too cliche or too expensive for both himself and Ray’s taste. Joel can only imagine if he did something flashy and expensive, Ray would probably make a comment about how many video games or Pokemon plushies they could’ve gotten instead because Ray doesn’t have enough of them scattered on their bed. Sometimes Joe will wake up and finds Ray playing with them when he can’t sleep, he keeps them in a basket by the bed because he cares about the plushies. Joel doesn’t mind them, he finds it cute, he just thinks that there is a lot of them in their shared apartment.  
Joel shakes his head, he’s already sounding like half of a married couple. He can’t help but, chuckles, as he plays with the small sleek black box in his pocket. He’s been carrying it around with him for the past week as a way to reassure himself that this will work out, that Ray will say yes and they will get married and hopefully Ray will take his last name in the exchange. It’s getting to the point where before people thought he was masterbating in his office but, now know that he’s calming down his worries, well everyone but, Ray. He thinks that Joel is mock jacking off to make him laugh which makes Joel laugh as well and having to agree with it so he doesn’t give his cover away.  
They have been going out for sometime, a little past three years to be exact and he wanted to make it special but, everyone’s ideas didn’t click with Joel, no matter how many lists Lindsay gave to him or the other married men in the office would give, to be fair, their stories sounded the same, only with different names, phrases and locations, it was all the same simple deal. Even Gavin inputted an idea, and that was the only idea that stuck.  
An adventure as Gavin framed it, a treasure hunt to all of the places they went and had milestone's together. Start at the office and make him go all the way home, stopping at spots where things have happened, and at the end Joel will be home, then with everyone there he’ll pop the question.  
Joel didn’t like the idea that everyone see Joel propose to Ray after he makes his way home but, Gavin assured him saying that Ray has been waiting for Joel to ask him already. In his own words “It’s been over three bloody years, Joel. He really wants you to ask him, you could do it in a Mcdonalds and he’d say yes.”  
Joel responded with “Don’t give me alternatives.”  
Somehow with the help of Barbara, Lindsay and occasionally Gavin they managed to make a treasure hunt across parts of town.  
Burnie was nice enough to help Ray get from one part of town to another, instead of having the Puerto Rican walk which would take all day and most of the night to do so.  
Joel never imagined that this would be an office effort, he thought that if he ever asked the question it would be somewhere small and simple but, then again he was afraid of rejection no matter how many times he plays with that box and tries to calm himself down. Even though it could be ninety nine to one of Ray saying yes, Joel thinks it’s an even fifty, fifty.  
He sighs again as the clock ticks on, getting closer and closer to the end of the day, that’s when the adventure starts.  
He takes another sip from his beer before leaning back in his chair as he idly looks at his computer screen.  
There’s a knock on the door and Joel answers “Open.”  
The door opens with a ‘click’ and Ray comes in, wearing Joel’s baggy hoodie because he complained about being cold this morning and Joel couldn’t let him sit in the car shivering like a wet dog.  
Joel looks up and his hand falls out of his pocket and he puts his beer down before he gets up to walk over to his boyfriend and wrap him in a hug. He can feel the soft fabric of the sleeves of the hoodie wrap around him and his boyfriend’s warm face against his shoulder.  
“Hey, shouldn’t you be recording?” Joel asks.  
Ray replies with a slight shrug “We're having a break and I felt like I haven’t seen you all day.”  
Joel places a kiss on the top of Ray’s dark hair before responding “You saw me at lunch.”  
The Puerto Rican looks up to Joel and replies “I’m trying to be kind.”  
“I know.” Joel chuckles before leaning in and kissing Ray on the lips.  
Ray rubs the back of Joel’s head, feeling the dark hairs on the back of Joel’s neck.  
When they break the kiss, Ray’s cheeks grow red and a smile grows on his lips.  
“You look nice today.” Joel smiles, feeling Ray’s slim body under the sweatshirt as the younger male has his arms around Joel’s neck.  
“You look nice too, except for the one little grey hair right there.” Ray teases with a smile as he points to the hair that is stick out from under Joel’s backwards baseball cap.  
Joel rolls his eyes before responding “I thought you wanted to get with a Silver Fox.”  
“Hey, I said two hundred and fifty thousand dollars and a ten inch dick.” Ray points out.  
“I’m close to that length and I pretty sure I’ve given you two hundred and fifty thousand blow jobs in the past three years.” Joel chuckles.  
Ray replies “That wouldn’t be a far off number.”  
Joel smirks before placing another kiss on Ray’s cheek.  
“Are we doing anything tonight?” Ray asks.  
“I don’t think so.” Joel shrugs, hoping that Ray doesn’t catch onto his lie.  
Ray replies “I guess oven pizza, drinks and movies?”  
“Sounds good.” Joel smiles.  
Ray leans towards Joel and presses another kiss onto Joel’s lip before he responds “You are so romantic.” then chuckles.  
Joel chuckles back and replies “Yeah.”  
“I better go back to the office before the lads punch me in the face for cutting out recording time to make out with you.” Ray chuckles.  
“Go before I find you in a doggy pile again, remember how long it took me to get you out of there.” Joel chuckles.  
‘I know, I’ll see you after work then.” Ray smiles before giving Joel a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Yeah, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Joel responds, watching Ray walks out of the room, seeing the Puerto Rican blow a kiss to Joel as he walks away from the office.  
Joel immediately dips his hand back into his pocket, feeling the warm leather of the small box. He’d say yes, wouldn’t he?  
-  
Ray yawns as he stretches in his chair as he continues to look at his screen. he hears Geoff say as he comes into the office “Hey Ray, this was left for you.”  
Ray looks over and Geoff hands him in a slightly shiny gold envelope and the other man accepts it before tearing it open with ease.  
He pulls out the white paper inside and starts to read it.  
It says “Ray, life is an adventure that we’ve been taking for more than three years. I have something for you but, you have to find it, go to the place where I officially asked you out. Best of luck, Joel.”  
Ray looks around before saying to Geoff “I’ll be right back.”  
Geoff looks at him and nods “Take your time.”  
The Puerto Rican gets out before leaving the office with the letter in hand, leaving the envelope behind.  
As soon as the office door is shut Geoff rolls to the middle of the office and says in a hushed tone “Everyone, come over here.” Gesturing for everyone to come over to him.  
Everyone circles around Geoff as he looks around to everyone.  
“Alright, Joel’s asking the big question today, now he’s going around the office then go to different parts of town. I need some of you to go to the local theater, to the McDonalds near by and also the Chipotle down the street. After he gets the next letter, you can get food or come back here but, I’d like it if you could go to Joel’s apartment when Ray’s finished the hunt. I know Burnie is in charge of helping Ray get from place to place so I’ll keep you guys updated. The envelopes are in the first drawer of my desk.” Geoff explains before rolling over to grab three envelopes.  
“Jack and I can hang around the movie theater.” Ryan pipes up.  
Geoff looks at them and Jack nods in agreement before the tattooed man hands them the envelope.  
“Hey Jack, you can hide the envelope in your beard if you don’t want him to see it right away.” Gavin chuckles.  
“Fucking Christ, Gavin. You and I going to McDonalds, you can play in the kid pit, I don’t give a fuck.” Geoff responds, putting the envelope labeled “M” on his thigh, not wanting to handing it to Gavin in fear of it getting lost or ruined.  
“I guess Lindsay and I will be at Chipotle?” Michael asks.  
Geoff nods “Yeah, make a date out of it.”  
“Thanks, man.” Michael smiles as Geoff hands him his envelope.  
“Alright, everyone log off their computers and let’s get ready. I bet he’s going to the kitchen so there’s two places in here so we better get going.” Geoff explains.  
Everyone goes to their computers to save everything and turn off their computers. They soon disperse and Geoff sends a quick text to Burnie before walking with Gavin to his car.  
When they get in the car there’s a response from Burnie that says “Good, I’ll keep you updated where he is. Text Joel that mission Four Words has started.”  
Geoff replies “You do it.”  
There’s no response and Geoff chuckles before he drives off.  
“Do you think that Ray will say yes?” The tattooed man asks.  
“Of course he will, I saw the way he was looking at Michael’s wedding ring after he got married. He wants Joel to ask the big question because Ray’s a little piss baby and won’t do it himself.” Gavin replies with a chuckle.  
Geoff chuckles as they drive to the McDonalds that they have to go to.  
-  
Burnie locks his phone after he texts Joel saying that Ray has started his “journey” and that Joel should get ready at the apartment.  
Joel passed by on the way out to the front and thanked Burnie on last time and before the CEO could respond Joel has sped past him and to the front doors before Ray could see him.  
Burnie chuckles before sitting at the table in the kitchen waiting for Ray. He knows that Joel asked Ray at this table, he was there when it happened. Joel said he needed moral support so Burnie had to act inconspicuous until Joel summed up his courage and ask the damn boy the question. Burnie always knew that Joel couldn’t ask Ray on a date but, he didn’t know he’d be that bad, he’s surprised that Joel is going to pop the question.  
“Hey, Burnie. Where is everyone?” He hears Ray ask.  
Burnie looks up to see the Puerto Rican holding the letter to his chest as he looks at the CEO.  
“I don’t know, kid. What do you need help with?” Burnie asks, slowly getting up.  
“I got a letter from Joel saying I need to go to the place where he asked me out, which is here. I had to go piss first because I have a feeling this isn’t the first clue.” Ray responds.  
Burnie picks up the envelope from the table and hands it out to Ray.  
“I have the second clue, I remember him asking you out. How many times did he stutter?” Burnie jokes as Ray takes the envelope.  
“I don't know, it took him the whole lunch to ask me.” Ray responds before opening the envelope.  
“You know he loves you, even though he’s kind of an ass sometimes but, he really loves you.” Burnie comments as he watches Ray read the letter.  
It says the following “I remember when I asked you out here, took me a long time to get the question out and you laughed at me before you said yes. I got scared for a moment that you were going to say no. The next clue is still in the office, where is the first time you grinded against me because you wanted to “impress me”. This was before our first date, forever yours, Joel.”  
“I have to go to the animation room.” Ray says as soon as he finishes reading the letter.  
He gets up and starts to walk out of the kitchen, Burnie following close behind. Ray looks at him oddly and the CEO explains “I’m keeping tabs with everyone on your progress, also we’re going to places outside of the office so everyone wants to make sure you get there safely.”  
‘What is this all about, anyway?” Ray asks, flashing the two letters in hand then adding “I know Joel has to ask me something but, if it’s something stupid like asking to try a new cereal or if I could wash the dishes this week, I’m going to kill him.”  
“Well, better sharpen your knives.” Burnie chuckles as they walk to the animation office.  
“I wish you could tell me but, if it’s that important I don’t want you to get into shit with Joel but, it would be nice if I knew what was going on.” Ray shrugs as they keep walking.  
“Thanks, all I can say that this is super important and I’m pretty sure almost everyone in the office is on board.” Burnie replies, patting Ray on the back.  
“How did he get everyone on this, I kind of feel bad I’m pretty sure others had shit to do tonight. Also, how did you let everyone take time off to do this? Like, damn Burns.” Ray asks.  
“Well, it’s not just asking for a different kind of cereal, I can assure you that.” Burnie chuckles.  
“Thank God, I would beat him up for that if he did.” Ray jokes.  
They get to the animation office to find Monty and Miles are sitting at their computers, they both look over to find Ray and Burnie, Miles fully turning around the face the two at the door.  
They stand by the door as Burnie asks “So, why here? What happened here? I know you were trying to impress him but, how did you do that?”  
Ray runs his fingers through his dark hair before he starts to explain “He was hanging around the office after he was recording some lines and I was spending my lunch in here with Miles in order to keep him company. This was a few days after Joel asked me out and we were planning to go out the next day to have a dinner and see X Men: First Class soon after. Miles and I danced when he turned some music on, some of the others joined in to have some fun, this also included Joel. I started to grind on him while we danced which made Joel laugh and make a blush grow on his face. I was trying to prove to him that I can dance because he kept saying that I couldn’t dance when I say that I’m shockingly caucasian. The others in the office started to cat call at us but, I don’t think neither of us gave a shit. By the end of the song, Joel was so red in the face but, he was smiling and laughing, I think he might have been a bit embarrassed from all the cat calling. he really liked it though, he had his arms around me.”  
“I bet he did.” Burnie chuckles.  
Miles pipes up “He totally had a boner afterwards!”  
Ray chuckles and looks to Miles “Thanks, man.”  
“Also you found the third clue!” The brunette adds cheerfully.  
The Puerto Rican quickly goes over to Miles and asks “Where’s the envelope?”  
“I have a different way of giving you the clue.” Miles replies before turning back to his computer.  
“Holy fuck, is it grinding?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow.  
Miles chuckles “No it’s not, don’t worry.”  
He clicks different files on his computer, going back from certain ones as if he forgot where the message was.  
Burnie comes to the desk and asks “Did you forget it?”  
“I didn’t, I just hid it just in case Ray found it.” Miles replies.  
“How would I have found it?” Ray argues.  
Miles quickly looks to Ray and responds “You would probably go through everything, no matter what I named it you would still open it, man.” Then looks back to his computer screen where he lets out a happy noise and says “Found it!”  
“You hide it really well.” Ray chuckles.  
Miles chuckles before starting up the video, it starts with Caboose on screen with Chorus in the background.  
“Hello, this is Michael J. Caboose and I have a message for you. You are very close with Joel so there for you are very close to me! You aren’t as close as Church is close to me though. I wish I could tell Joel a pickup line that he could tell you but, Tucker said that all of his pick up lines are for chicks but, you’re not a chick so maybe it wouldn’t work. Anyway, the next place you have to go to where you and Joel first went on a date, I heard it was very nice and there were some fries. I have to go now before Agent Washington yells at me, bye-bye!” Then the screen goes back with a replay button.  
Ray chuckles and the graphic designer looks to Ray and asks “Do you like it?”  
“Yeah man, that’s awesome. I know exactly where to go.” Ray replies with a grin.  
“Good luck, man. I hope you like the question he asks. I think you might shed a few tears.” Miles chuckles.  
Ray sticks out his tongue before asking “Can you tell me what it is then?”  
Miles shakes his head and replies “Sorry, if I did I’m pretty sure if Monty doesn’t kill me and Burnie doesn’t kill me, Joel and everyone one else definitely will. There was a lot of effort put into his surprise so I’m pretty sure that my death with not be swift and quick.”  
Ray chuckles “Well, I’d rather not have you dead so I’ll leave it as a surprise.”  
Miles lets out a mock sigh of relief “I guess the sniper on the rooftop can go home now.”  
Ray laughs “I’ll see you later, I hope that sniper leaves you alone and doesn’t accidentally shoot you off.”  
Miles pats Ray on the back before watching Ray and Burnie leave to the next destination.  
When they leave and the door shuts behind them with a soft ‘click’, Monty looks to Miles and pipes up “You know I would’ve let everyone else deal with your death.”  
“I know, I’d still be afraid of slitting my throat.” Miles responds.  
“I’m pretty sure there are enough people out there who would be willing to do that because of Red vs Blue.” Monty points out.  
Miles chuckles “I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have to pay them either.”  
“Yeah, do you think that Joel will really ask him? He’ll actually do it and not chicken out on the last minute, There is a lot of pressure put on him for doing this. They both want it but, the nerves will possible get to him.” Monty asks.  
“Unless it has to do with technology he’s fine.” Miles chuckles.  
“Still, almost everyone is going to see it.” Monty points out  
Miles shrugs “Well, if he doesn’t do it he’ll be getting kicked in the face repeatedly. We may have to find a new Caboose because of it.”  
They both chuckle before Miles closes his computer and they both starts to get ready to head to Joel and Ray’s apartment.  
-  
Ray and Burnie find themselves in the CEO’s car driving to the local McDonalds which they could’ve easily walked to but, Burnie decided to take the lazy option.  
“So, what happened here at this McDonalds?” Burnie asks.  
“Did you not hear Caboose, this is where we had our first dinner together.” Ray replies.  
Burnie clarifies “I mean the story behind it.”  
“We were supposed to go to an actual restaurant that was next door but, it was a bar and a game was playing so there was going to be a lot of drinks and really busy and Joel didn’t want to make me uncortable and to be fair it wasn’t the best place to have a first date. Instead we went to McDonalds and had a Big mac and a Quarter Pounder with cheese because I found one of those two can dine coupons so it was like a bonus. Afterwards he let me play in the kids play place for a while. I got this massive bruise on my shoulder from it, and for once it wasn’t for Joel’s mouth.” Ray explains, chuckling at the end as he relaxes into the fake leather of the car seat.  
“I guess he’s more of a cradle robber than I thought.” Burnie chuckles.  
“I wouldn’t say that, he is pretty romantic since that dinner.” Ray defends.  
Burnie chuckles as he pulls into a parking spot in between a hummer and a prius.  
The two get out and quickly make their way across the parking lot, not wanting to get run over by a car that’s on their way to get a fatty, early dinner. They get through the glass door and Burnie says “Gavin and Geoff are by that table over there, they have the envelope. I’m going to get something to drink first.” then points to the cash.  
Ray nods and starts to walk over to where Gavin and Geoff are sitting, both eating Big Macs, he notices the golden envelope near the tattooed male’s arm. The pair are sitting at the booth were him and Joel sat during their date with their meals and afterwards before Ray played in the play palace the older male bought them both an ice cream cone which Ray happily enjoyed.  
“Hey, guys.” Ray says,  
The pair looks up to him and Gavin replies “Hey, Ray, you finally made it!”  
“Yeah, Joel is making this too easy.” Ray chuckles.  
Geoff responds “Well, we don’t want to make you stay up all night trying to find these clues.” Then holds up the envelope.  
ray takes it from Geoff and Gavin moves over so the Puerto Rican can sit down which he quickly complies by sitting down.  
“How’s the hunt going?” Geoff asks before he takes another bite of his burger.  
“Good, I thought the video was funny. I can't believe everyone is in on this.” Ray chuckles.  
gavin wraps an arm around ray’s shoulder and replies “Of course, it is something very…” He can feel Geoff’s eyes boring into the side of his face so he quickly adds “Interesting.”  
“Interesting?” Ray asks, looking to the Brit.  
Gavin nods “It is, trust me.”  
Burnie soon returns with a tray that’s holding a large drink and two small cardboard boxes, one with a Big Mac and another with a quarter pounder with cheese.  
Burnie puts the tray down and hands the box with the Big Mac in it.  
“Thanks.” Ray smiles before opening the box and pulling out the sandwich and putting the box down on the table.  
“So do I get any hints?” he asks before biting in the sandwich.  
“Sorry, Ray. I have to keep my mouth shut.” gavin replies.  
“We had a long talk about it on the way here.” Geoff adds.  
Burnie comments “Was there spanking?”  
“Dude, no. It didn’t get to that, asshole.” the tattooed man replies.  
When Ray finishes his sandwich, he opens the letter and it reads “I hope you ate up, now the next place you have to go is where we saw our first film together and you kept making jokes about how nice I would look in skin tight suits. I’ll see you soon enough, Joel.”  
“Where to next?” Burnie asks even though he knows the whole route that Ray has to take.  
“The movie theater.” Gavin responds but, quickly slaps a hand over his mouth.  
Ray puts a reassuring hand on Gavin’s back “Don’t worry, I read the letter already and I’m pretty sure everyone here knows the whole route.”  
Geoff replies “He is right.”  
“Do you want to get going?” Burnie asks before taking the last few bites out of his burger.  
“Yeah, I don’t want to keep Joel waiting all night for me.” Ray responds.  
Burnie and Ray soon leave off to their next destination and Geoff and Gavin finish their drinks, watching Burnie’s car pull out and leave the McDonalds.  
“Doesn’t he have like four more stops left to go?” Gavin asks before he takes another sip of his large Coke.  
“Yeah, I better tell Joel.” Geoff responds before he takes out his phone and sends a quick message to Joel, trying to be as coded as possible.  
This only responds with a confused Joel and Geoff has to spell it out for him.  
“Hes getting antsy.” says geoff as he puts his phone away.  
“I would be too, we’ve been planning this for months.” Gavin responds.  
Geoff points to him “More like Barbara and Lindsay, you just gave him the idea.”  
“Same thing.” Gavin brushes it off.  
Geoff can’t help but, roll his eyes at the Brit. He is afraid for his long time friend and him not freezing up when he pops the question but, Geoff knows deep down that Joel can do it.  
-  
Burnie and ray easily go through the next few spots, from the movie theater they went to for the first time, which was only a few blocks away and when they got there, Ryan was seeing a movie and Jack had to go find him in order to get the envelope because Ryan assured the bearded man that the movie will be done in time to the first time they went on a double date to Chipotle with Lindsay and Michael, who when burnie and ray found them were making out in their car which made everyone super embarrassed. The last stop they were at was at the local bowling alley where Ray oggled at the Pokemon card dispenser that looked like an old vending machine and ended up getting a holographic card which Ray has stuck on their fridge. Ray tried his luck with it and found the next card awkwardly placed in one of the slots, Ray was surprised that no one took it before hand but, the almost empty bowling alley answered that question. The final place before Joel’s apartment was the first time that Joel confessed his love to Ray which was at the local park. When the pair get into the car, Burnie looks at his phone and send a message to Joel saying to get everyone ready.  
Ray sits there, looking at the letters on the dashboard, trying as hard as he can not to look at Burnie’s phone. Before he wanted a hint at what he was going to get asked when he got home but, now he’s pretty excited to find out what this mystery question is.  
Joel is more nervous than excited, he’s sitting on his bed with clothes scattered around the otherwise clean room. Joel flops onto the bed and gorans.  
“You should’ve thought of this sooner.” Adam warns as he sits beside his friend.  
“Well, I didn’t know that I’d have to look nice for this.” Joel argues.  
Adam responds “You don’t have too, Lindsay was just suggesting that you look nice for all the photos that will be taken.”  
Joel sits up and leans over to pick up a pair of jeans on the floor.  
“Yeah, now get out I’m going to put jeans on and you don’t need to see you know, my junk.” Joel points out.  
Adam nods and gets up, closing the door behind him.  
Everyone was going to be there in a few minutes and Joel has to make some last minute preparations like getting clothes on.  
He puts the jeans on and changes into a t-shirt, he knows most people dress up but, he’s pretty sure Ray is going to be just a sweaty as he is.  
“Hey, Joel.” Adam says, breaking Joel from his train of thought.  
“Yeah?” Joel asks as he tugs on his belt before opening the door.  
Adam looks to Joel and asks “This may sound like a stupid question but, where is the ring? Is aw you take it out of your pocket for the first time in forever, where did you put it?”  
Joel’s eyes go wide and replies “I..I don’t know.”  
Adam smacks himself in the forehead and asks “Really?”  
“I put it down, I just don’t know where.” Joel responds with a nervous expression.  
The other male goes inside of the room and the two start looking around the older man’s bedroom.  
“How did we lose it?” Adam asks.  
“I don’t know.” Joel responds, shaking his pillow.  
Burnie and Ray enter the car once again, now off to the apartment.  
“Are you ready for the big reveal?” Burnie asks as he looks to his phone, sending a final message to everyone.  
“Yeah, this has been so cool and also kind of crazy.” Ray responds.  
“It’s all leading to this.” Burnie points out as he puts his phone away then starts up the car, jolting it to life.  
They start to drive off Ray feeling a fluttering in his chest.  
Unfortunately Joel isn’t feeling the same fluttering of love but, as nervousness. Some of his co-workers have shown up and are now looking around the apartment to find the box that has the ring in it.  
“How did you lose a ring?” Lindsay asks as she throws a cushion at the older male.  
Her and Michael got here as soon as Ray left for the next clue and Michael finds himself on the couch because Lindsay said it “Was important matters” and to “just sit down and if you see the box, tell us.”  
She’s a little pissed that the one time Joel needs the ring, he loses it.  
“I’m sorry, it was an accident.” Joel responds, dodging the cushion getting hurled at his face.  
Barbara pipes up “Guess it doesn’t ring a bell.”  
Everyone gives her a look before continuing to look for the small box.  
At one point Adam had to have a “breather” because he found a pair of handcuffs and lube. As he walked out of the room he said “It’s not in there, save yourself.”  
Monty and Miles soon show up and take over looking in the kitchen.  
The next knock at the door Adam goes to answer it, when he opens the door he sees Ray and Burnie. He quickly slams the door and shouts “The package has arrived!”  
Barbara stops to chuckle “Package.” while Joel looks up and says “Fuck.”  
“Also more people are behind us!” Burnie adds from behind the door.  
Lindsay pushes Joel towards the bedroom door, Monty taking a final look at him before nodding and letting the man go past to open the door.  
Joel open the door to not only find Burnie and Ray, who he may add looks amazing with a sloppy grin on his face but, also Jack, Ryan, Blaine and JJ who were messing around at the bowling alley, Caiti, Matt and Gus.  
“We found some friends when we got here.” Burnie says, nudging his head to gesture the other people.  
“Good, saves us some time waiting.” Joel responds, wishing that these people would’ve showed up later, it would’ve gives them more time to look for the ring.  
Joel lets everyone in and everyone stands around, waiting.  
Joel is standing in the middle of the room, holding the puerto Rican’s smaller hands, his heart is ramming in his chest like a bull hitting it over and over again as if it’s trying to escape his rib cage.  
Ray places a small kiss on Joel’s cheek before asking “What is the question?”  
Before Joel could respond Adam comes running out, with the box high over his head as he passes by people yelling “I found it!”  
Ray looks to see the small box and Adam stops, and quickly hands it to Joel before backing away.  
“Sorry man, we thought it was a goner.” He justifies.  
“It’s cool.” Joel simply replies, not that upset because the adrenaline pumping through his veins is all that’s on his mind.  
The older male looks to Ray and lets out a sigh before starting “I took you on a crazy adventure across town, going to places we went together, and it all lead here. Everything we do leads to here, to our home, the place we call home and we go to every night to rest our tired hands and play video games till one of us passes out, which is mostly me.” a few chuckles are heard and Ray can't help but smile as Joel continues “I love you, Ray. We’ve been going strong for over three years. I met you at a pretty mediocre part of my life and to be fair, you’ve made it a lot better. We’ve had a lot of firsts, some of which I couldn’t send you to the other side of town to see again but, I can tell you this, there will be many, many more firsts to come.” He pauses to lick his lips as he plays with the box in his hands.  
“C’mon, Joel!” Michael says enthusiastically.  
Joel nods before continuing “There will be a lot of firsts because we have a whole life time, I never thought I would ever say this to someone. I love you with everything in me, you listen to my ramblings and you don’t get that upset when I steal all of the blankets. I never in all of my life thought I would care about someone as much as I care about you. The feelings I have for you make me feel happy, glad that I got to meet you and have this relationship with you, I thought I was going to die a bitter old man. I know I can get possessive and jealous but, you know that I only want the best for you and I always will because that’s the whole point of you and I, it’s to make the other happy, to make the other laugh, to make the other go to different parts of town as some kind of treasure hunt. You may not find booty in this quest but, you will find something better.” then he slips down to one knee, grabbing one of Ray’s hands and holding it close.  
“All I need is four words, right? Ray Narvaez Jr, will you marry me?” He asks with a big grin on his face.  
Ray nods a grin spreading across his face like a wildfire in a dry forest. Joel picks him up and spins him around, kissing his face all over before putting him back down.  
“I’m pretty sure that’s seven words but, yes of course.” Ray beams, wrapping his arms around Joel’s lean figure.  
They break apart so the dark haired man can put the ring on Ray’s finger and when he does, Burnie loudly points out “Wrong finger, asshole!”  
Joel’s face goes red with embarrassment and Ray chuckles as they both put it on the right finger. Both of them still smiling in the process, hearts beating rapidly in their chests, this was something they always wanted and now they got it.  
When the clapping and cheering dies down, Burnie looks at them and says with a grin “You know, Joel used to be a grumpy bastard, now he’s a happy bastard. I’m glad you can make him that way, Ray. Congrats to the both of you, you really deserve it like I need a drink.”  
Everyone laughs and Ray looks to Joel with a smile on his face and love in his eyes, placing a kiss on the other man’s lips, surprising him with the warm feeling of the Puerto Rican's lips on his. Both Ray and Joel are feeling extremely happy and giddy right now. Ray hangs onto his now fiance, smiling at him as everyone chatters, and congratulating both men. Ray feels a warm buzz in his body, like he weighs nothing and he’s on top of the world and nothing can bring him down.  
It’s all white noise to Ray, he’s admiring Joel, occasionally looking to the ring. It fits perfectly, he can only guess that it has to do with when Joel was asking how small Ray’s fingers were because “they looked so small” and he can’t believe that he didn’t catch on.  
Either way it fits perfectly on Ray’s correct finger, he feels warm all over and he’s glad that Joel put him on this and everyone was involved.  
Everything just seems so right, a perfect fit like Ray’s ring. Four words was all it took for Ray to feel this way, four little words that changes Ray’s world in the best possible way, even if they were technically seven, Ray still understands the meaning behind them. Those four little words, will you marry me?


End file.
